Looking back
by alely7
Summary: This is a continuation of my other story, Comfy Clothes. Chandler and Monica look back on certain events from their life together. Chapter 5 now up and it may be the final chapter! Please read and review! Thanks!
1. Life Right Now

Looking Back: A Continuation Of  "Comfy Clothes" 

**Author:** Alely7

**Summary:** Monica and Chandler look back at certain events of their life together.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters and this is purely for enjoyment.  No profits will be made.  

**Foreword:** I don't think any of these happenings have already been done, but if they have, I am sorry and I did not know.  I am still kind of new at writing, so I am warning you now that this might be not great.  This is a continuation of one of my other stories, Comfy Clothes, and you might want to read that first, even though I don't think it is absolutely necessary.  This first chapter is basically just filling you in on their lives, so the next chapters will be much longer and they will have actual storylines.  Anyway, please read and review! Thanks!

Chapter 1:  Life Right Now 

Chandler turned the corner and spotted his two-story house at the end of the street.  He pulled into the driveway and parked his suburban.  He walked inside, dropped his briefcase and hung up his coat, only to be bombarded by his four young kids.

"Hey guys!! How was your day?"

"Great Daddy," all of the children chirped at the same time.  

            Chandler looked lovingly at all of the kids.  The twins looked just like their mother.  And the boys looked just like him.  They had grown up so fast, even though they were still young.  Chandler patted their heads and headed towards the kitchen.  When he arrived, he saw his wife of eight years standing there, peeling carrots.  He snuck up behind her and kissed her neck, just like he had every day since they had been married.

"Chandler, why do you always do that? Even though you do that every single day, I always get scared to death."

"Mon, it's only because I love you. Plus, it is kind of a tradition.  Even before we dated I thought about how I would do this everyday."

"I love you too, sweetie.  And I don't want you to stop doing it, because it is special."

"Do you know what today is?"

"Yes."

"You know what I was thinking about doing after dinner?"

"What?"

"Changing into my sweats."

"Awww, how cute.  You are irresistible in those sweats.  I can't believe that our first kiss was ten years ago today.  I am so happy, and all because of those comfy clothes."

"Yea, thank god Kathy broke up with me and you lost your job, otherwise we might have never realized how perfect we are for each other."

            Monica smiled and gave her husband a quick peck on the cheek.  She then called the children into dinner.  As she sat down at one side of the table and Chandler sat down at the other, she surveyed her family.  In the eight years they had been married, they had had twin girls and two boys.  Brenan, the eldest, always sat next to his father.   They were very much alike, and Brenan, even though he was only seven, had already developed Chandler's sense of humor.  On the other side of Chandler sat his daughter, Libbit, also known as Lellie, a combination of her first name and middle name, which was Ellie.  She was daddy's little girl and she and her sister were very different, but luckily, they still got along very well.  Her five year-old twin sister sat next to her on one side and her mother on the other.  Sierra loved to bake with Monica and she also loved to keep things clean.  She even had her dolls organized.  Chandler often joked about how Monica and Sierra were so similar.  Lellie was the opposite of Sierra, and her room was always messy.  Lellie was quite the little tomboy.  And lastly, there was little Traten.  He was only 3 years old, but he was already very smart.  Both Monica and Chandler thought that he was some sort of child prodigy.  He could already read and both parents were very excited.  While the family of six ate dinner, each of the kids went around and said their best moment of the day.  This was their special tradition.

"Okay, Sierra, why don't you start today.  What was the best part of your day?" Chandler asked.

"Me and Mommy made cookies!" The five year-old stated proudly.

"Wow, sweetie, that's great!  Can't wait to have some for dessert.  Lellie, your turn."

"I beated Brenan in soccer!"

"No she didn't, she cheated.  And anyway, it's beat, not beated." Brenan interjected.  He obviously hated to lose against his younger sister.  He was also sort of like Ross, he always correct grammar.

"Brenan, that's enough." Monica admonished.

"But…" He began.

"No buts mister," Chandler told him.

"Fine Dad."

"So, Brenan, what was your favorite part of today?"

"Well, today at school, I tied Sam's shoelaces together and he fell when he got up.  It was so funny."

"Brenan Cox Bing! What have I told you about playing jokes on people! You know that you are not allowed to do that!"

"Jeez, relax, Mom.  I was just kidding.  My REAL best part was when we got twenty extra minutes for recess.  Take a chill pill."

"Brenan, don't talk to your Mom that way.  No dessert for you tonight.  Finish your dinner and then go do your homework.  But first, apologize."

"Sorry Mom."

"Now, Trate, what did you like best sweetie?"

"I saw T-Rex bones with uncle Ross." The three-year stated matter-of-factly.

"Aw, Mon, he's gonna be a paleontologist, isn't he?" Chandler said half-joking.

"Well, at least he won't be a data processor."  Monica said, a bit annoyed.  She was happy that Traten was so smart and she knew that he could be whatever he wanted to be when he grows up.  She wanted Chandler to encourage him too.

Chandler gave her a hurt look, but she just ignored it.  The rest of the dinner went by smoothly and when they were finished, Monica and Chandler cleaned up while the kids played with their black lab puppy, Logan.  The two adults talked about their day and made sure the schedule was set for tomorrow.  Chandler dropped the kids off at school on his way to work and Monica picked them up on her way home.  That was how it always was, but still, every night, they both needed to make sure it would be the same for the next day.  When they were almost cleaned up, Chandler volunteered to put the kids to bed.  He found Traten sitting in front of the television with the discovery channel on, but the boy was asleep.  Chandler picked him up and carried him to his room. He put his pajamas on and tucked him in.  Then Chandler found the girls in the playroom, and picked them both up, one in each arm, and brought them to the room they shared.  After reading them two stories, the little girls finally agreed to go to sleep, but not without asking for numerous things, such as water and their favorite stuffed animals.  Lastly, Chandler went in search of Brenan, and he knew that this would be his biggest problem.  Every night, Brenan put up a fight about going to bed.  He said he didn't want to go to bed at the same time as his sisters, even though his Dad explained to him that he got an extra half an hour.  Chandler found him on the computer, playing a video game.  Brenan begged his Dad to let him finish, and Chandler, being the softy that he is, permitted this.  After the game, Chandler was very pleased to find that Brenan went to sleep easily.  Given the extra amount of time, Chandler went down the hall to his room and made sure everything was perfect for later on.  With everything in check, he went downstairs to find Monica reading on the couch.  He went up to her and picked her up, carrying her up the stairs and into their room.  

"Chandler, I am not one of the children.  What the hell are you doing?"  Chandler just smiled.

"I have a surprise for you," He said.

"I have a surprise for you too, but first, what have you got for me?" She smiled.

And with that, Chandler opened the door and placed Monica on the bed.  He went to his drawer and picked up a very small piece of paper.  Then he went to the closet and retrieved a very small, velvet box.  Lastly, he went under the bed and took out a large, but flat box.

            He sat down on the bed and handed her the piece of paper.  On it was written, "A five letter word for love".  Monica looked at him puzzled and went over all of the words love in different languages.  The first one that worked was amour, which was French.  

"Amour? Love in French?" She asked.  Chandler smiled.

"How does a trip to Paris sound?" He asked excitedly.

"Are you serious?  I would love to go to Paris!"

"Then pack your bags baby! We leave next month, on the 3rd.  Everything is settled.  Your parents are babysitting and I called your boss to ask for time off."

"Aw, Chandler, this is so great, but can we afford it?"

"Well, actually, that is another one of my surprises.  I got promoted today.  You're looking at the new managing director of my department.  Doug left and I got his job! I get a huge, new office, two secretaries, and a very large raise."

"That is wonderful sweetie!"

"Okay, okay.  I know I rock, but here is the next one," Chandler laughed.

"You didn't need to do all of this.  The trip was more than enough."

"I know, but I wanted to.  So here you go."  As he said this, he handed her the flat, large box.  Monica lifted the lid and found a big, brown, leather book.  She opened it and inside she found the title page that said, "Our Story".  Chandler had made a scrapbook of their life.  The first few pages were of them when they were just friends.  They really did look like a couple back then though.  Chandler always had his arms wrapped around her.  The next pages were of when they dated.  Following that were a few of the pictures from the weeding.  Then the births of all of their children.  After this, there were many blank pages.  She looked to Chandler for an explanation.

Chandler, noticing her look, explained, "I wanted to leave room for us to fill in the rest of our life. Turn to the last few pages."

Monica did this and noticed that he had a picture from each of their previous anniversaries lined up in chronological order.  Then there were a few more blank pages, which Monica presumed were for upcoming anniversary pictures.  On the last page were Chandler's vows from their wedding,

Monica, you are my beginning and my end.  I want to wake up every morning 

with you beside me and I want you to be the last person I see and talk to before 

I go to bed each night.  You complete me and my years with you so far have 

been the best of my life.  I want everything I do to be with you.  I know that 

we can overcome everything, so I know our love will last.  Just like that clerk 

said two years ago, our love will last forever.   

"Oh, Chandler.  This is wonderful.  It must have taken so much time."  He then clicked a picture of them using a tripod he had previously set up.  

"Well, I have been working on it for a few months now.  I'm glad you like it.  Now, time for number 3."  He handed her the small, velvet box.  When Monica opened it, she couldn't believe how beautiful it was, and she was almost afraid to touch it.  Chandler picked it up and fastened it around her wrist.  It was a platinum bracelet with the names of each of their children engraved on the inside.  On the outside, there was a pattern of diamonds and sapphires covering a majority of the bracelet.  Monica was so overwhelmed that she started to cry.

"Thank you so much," She managed to get out in between tears.

He pulled her into a hug and never wanted to let go.  He should be the one thanking her, he thought.  After all, he was married to the most amazing woman in the world, he had four wonderful children, and he was truly happy.  His thoughts wandered back to the time they had first gotten together, when they were both going through hard times.  He laughed inwardly at the irony.  He was so thankful, and he would do whatever he had to in order to express his gratitude.  

"Chandler, I think we need to take this back."  Monica said.

"What? Why, do you not like it? If you don't, you can pick out whatever you like."

"No, I love it.  It's just, well, I think we need to add another name." Monica smiled.

"Do you mean what I think you do?"

"We're having another baby!" Monica said very excitedly.

"Wow, that's great!  When did you find out?"  Chandler was also very excited.

"Yesterday, but I wanted to tell you today, on our anniversary."

"Then we certainly will need to take this bracelet back.  Do you think we will be adding a girl's name or a boy's?"

"Girl's.  And if I'm right, I think we should name her Riley Madelyn.  I love that name."

"I like that name too.  But if it's a boy, how about Perry Wyan.  It's kind of different, but so are all of our kids names."

"Sounds great.  Aren't you excited to do all of this again?  The shopping and preparations.  I can't wait!"

"Me neither.  It will be great," Chandler said as he kissed his wife, and then her stomach.  "Thanks."

"For what?" She inquired.

"Everything.  Today at work, I was thinking about everything in our life so far, and I am so unbelievably happy, thanks to you.  So, I'm saying thanks."

"No prob," She kidded and he laughed.  "Umm, Chandler, I was thinking too, and well, I know this is a weird question, but is there anything you would have changed these past ten years?"

"Yep.  Two things."

To be continued.  The next chapters will be about Monica and Chandler looking back, hence the title.  I know the names are different, but they are what I want to name my kids, so I thought I would put them in here-haha.  Just so you know, the next chapter might not be for a little while because of school.  The only reason I started this now is because I had a no homework weekend, but I will try to write as quickly as possible.  Please read and review. Thanks!


	2. Times To Change

Looking Back: A Continuation Of  "Comfy Clothes" 

**Author:** Alely7

**Summary:** Monica and Chandler look back at certain events of their life together.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters and this is purely for enjoyment.  No profits will be made.  

**Foreword:** I don't think any of these happenings have already been done, but if they have, I am sorry and I did not know.  I am still kind of new at writing, so I am warning you now that this might be not great.  This is a continuation of one of my other stories, Comfy Clothes, and you might want to read that first, even though I don't think it is absolutely necessary.  Anyway, please read and review! Thanks!

Chapter 2: Times To Change 

"Really? You would change two things?" Monica asked, shocked that he wanted to change anything about their relationship.  She had thought that everything was perfect, but then she remembered.  "Oh, yeah, I can think of two things too."

-Nine And A Half Years Ago-

            Monica sighed as she washed her hands.  She had no idea what she was going to do.  She knew, or at least she hoped, that Chandler would be supportive, but she still dreaded telling him.  They had only been dating for around six months and she knew it was too soon. They had both agreed to take it slowly, and they hadn't even said "I love you" yet, even though she was sure that she felt that way, and Chandler too.  But this would definitely affect their relationship.  And they had been so careful.  Monica decided she would go to the doctor tomorrow, just to verify, before telling Chandler.  She checked to make sure that everything was concealed and then opened the door.  Much to her surprise, she saw Rachel standing there.  Uh oh, Monica thought, she would definitely need to explain now.

"Monica, you've been in there for like half an hour.  Are you okay?"  Rachel was genuinely concerned, especially because Monica had been acting strangely all week.  She hoped everything was all right with Chandler.

"Rach, why don't we sit down, and then I'll tell you."  

            Before they sat down, Monica locked the door, which was rarely done, to ensure no one, especially Chandler, walked in on them.  Seeing this, Rachel grew even more afraid.  

"Monica, now you are really scaring me.  What's going on?  Is everything okay with you and Chandler?"

"Rach," Monica began, unsure of how she should put the rest.  She decided to just come out and say it. "I'm pregnant."  Immediately, Monica scanned Rachel's face for a reaction.  Rachel's eyes were wide and her mouth open, but no words came out.  After a few minutes, Monica couldn't bear it any longer and said,

"Rach, now you're scaring me.  Please say something."  Monica pleaded.

"Is it Chandler's?"  Damnit, Rachel, that is such a stupid question, of course it is.  She then noticed Monica's hurt look and she felt very bad for doubting her friend.

"Of course it is Rachel.  How could you even think it wasn't?"  Monica was beginning to cry.  She wasn't sure if it was because of Rachel, or the baby, or worry about telling Chandler.

"I'm so sorry Mon.  It's just such big news, but it's great news!  I am so happy for you two.  Does Chandler know?"

"No, not yet.  I just found out when I was in the bathroom.  You're the first to know.  I am so afraid to tell him."  With that, Monica broke down and Rachel pulled her in for a hug.  They were still hugging several minutes later as Rachel tried to console her.  All of the sudden, Chandler walked in.  Monica quickly pulled away and wondered how he opened the locked door.  Rachel was wondering the same thing.

"Hey Mon, Rach."  He then noticed Monica's tear-stained face.  "Sweetie, what's wrong?" He asked as he sat down beside her and placed a comforting arm on her shoulder.  At the touch of his arm, she shrugged away, although she didn't know why.  Maybe it was hormones, she thought.    

"Chandler, how did you get in here? The door was locked." Monica stated rather coldly.  She immediately felt bad for acting so harsh and could see the confusion in Chandler's face.

"It wasn't locked.  It opened easily.  Did you not want me here?"  Chandler was puzzled as to why his girlfriend, the woman that he loved, was being so distant and harsh.  This was very unlike her.  Did he do something wrong?

"No, I didn't want you here.  Don't you ever knock anymore?"  Monica didn't know why she was being so mean while he was being so sweet.  Rachel, expecting an argument, or a confession, quietly slipped away and went down to Central Perk so that she could warn the others not to go up.  She wouldn't tell them the reasons, but just that they needed to be alone right now.  

"Has anyone ever knocked? No.  Jeez, it's not like it's a rule.  Maybe I'll just tell everyone not to come over here at all anymore if you're gonna be like this."  Now Chandler was beginning to lose his patience.  What was Monica doing?  

"Well, maybe I just like my privacy every so often.  Is that so much to ask?"  

"Well, um…" Chandler didn't have a comeback ready so he mumbled, "Yes, it is.  I'm your boyfriend.  You shouldn't have secrets from me.  If there is something going on, why the hell can't you just tell me?!?!?"

"Fine, you wanna know?  I'm pregnant!"  As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted saying it.  This was definitely not how she was planning on telling him.  She wanted to make it special, but she had just blurted it out in the middle of a fight.

"What?  Is this some sort of trap you're setting?  Did you get pregnant so that I would commit to you?  I thought we both agreed to take it slow.  Now you go ahead and get knocked up?  You just couldn't wait could you?"  And then he left, making sure to slam the door on his way out.  How could she do this to him?

            Monica couldn't believe that he had left.  She started crying again, wishing that she hadn't been so mean before.  Then maybe he would have been supportive rather than blaming her.  She hadn't wanted to have a baby right now, but she was accepting it.  Now it seemed as though Chandler had left for good.  So she cried and cried for hours until all, of the sudden, she felt a pain in her stomach.  It wasn't nausea, and it wasn't good.  Monica tried to get up and find Rachel, but it hurt so badly.  She was eventually able to reach the phone and she dialed 911.

            An hour later, Chandler was in his room, thinking about what had just happened.  He couldn't believe what he had said to Monica.  He knew that she would never try and trap him with a baby.  They had agreed to take things slowly, and so this must have been a complete surprise for her too.  Right now, she was probably dealing with so many emotions that she would need to be comforted by him.  Instead, he acted like a jackass and ran off at the first sight of trouble.  He needed to make this up to her somehow, but he was afraid that she would never forgive him.  What he had done was horrible.  Chandler lied down on his bed and started to cry.  He may have just ruined things with the one woman he saw a future with.  

            Chandler woke up with a start.  Then he heard another knock.  He didn't know how long he had slept, but his eyes were still sore from crying.  

"Come in," He whispered, his voice was weak.  His whole body felt weak.

"Chandler, man, we gotta go.  Monica's in the hospital."

"What? Oh my god!"  Chandler thought that all of this was his fault and he then began to cry again.  Seeing this, Joey ran over to his friend and told Chandler that everything was going to be okay, even though Joey was unsure himself.  On the way to the hospital, neither Chandler nor Joey said a word, yet Chandler's tears continued to flow.  He needed Monica to be okay.  He needed to apologize, he needed the baby to be okay.  Oh god, he thought.  Something must be wrong with the baby.  His thoughts were interrupted when the cab driver pulled to an abrupt stop in front of the hospital.  Chandler immediately jumped out and left Joey to pay for the ride.  Chandler ran to the front desk and asked,

"Monica Gellar, what room is Monica Gellar in?"  He was out of breath and mumbling.

"I'm sorry sir, but only family is allowed in right now."  The nurse stated politely.

Chandler racked his brain for something to say, but the only thing that came to mind was, "I am family, I am her fiancé."  

"Oh, all right then.  She is in room 429.  Just make a left, and then take the elevator to the fourth floor.  Then, make two quick rights."

            Chandler didn't even say thank you, because as soon as he heard the room number, he was off.  The elevator was taking forever, and Chandler couldn't wait any longer so he ran up the stairs, two at a time.  Just as he was about to enter her room, a small doctor with glasses stopped him.

"Whoa, there.  Where do you think you're going?"  The doctor asked in a squeaky tone.

Chandler was at the end of his rope and mockingly replied in a high-pitched tone, "To see Monica Gellar."

The doctor looked very mad and replied, "Family only.  And no running in the hospital hallways."

"I am family," Chandler said he moved passed the doctor and tired to enter her room once more.  Again, the doctor stopped him. 

"Well, she's sleeping, so do not disturb her.  She has been very upset and we just got her to fall asleep.  Do you even know her condition?"

"No, what happened?  Is she going to be okay?"

"She will be fine, but unfortunately, the baby will not."  
  


            Chandler was shocked and felt even more horrible for what he had said earlier about the baby and this being a trap.  He knew Monica was going to be okay physically, but emotionally, she would be a mess.  He finally opened the door and walked into her room.  He saw her there, her face pale and her eyes looked swollen from crying.  He silently closed the door and sat down next to Monica.  He picked up her hand and began whispering to her.

"Monica, sweetie, I am so sorry. This is all my fault.  I should have been supportive, but instead I blamed you.  And now, here you are and I just can't believe this.  What have I done?  I love you so much and I never wanted to hurt you.  I love you Monica, please be okay, and please forgive me.  If I could take this all back, I would in a second."

Then Monica began to shift and Chandler felt guilty for making her wake up.  "I love you too, Chandler."  She said drowsily and then she opened her eyes.

"Oh, Monica, I am so sorry.  I wish I could have been there for you.  Do you forgive me?" Chandler pleaded.

"Of course, Chandler.  It was my fault too.  I shouldn't have been so harsh to you before I told you."

"But Mon, I feel like I did this to you."

"No, Chandler, you can't think that way.  The doctor told me that nothing could have been done.  Something was wrong and nothing would have helped."

"Monica, I was so scared, I though I had lost you.  And I was afraid that I would never be able to tell you that I love you."

"Aww, Chandler.  Come here."  He came towards her face and bent down so that she could give him a kiss on his cheek.

            During the next few weeks, almost everything was back to normal.  Occasionally, Monica would become very sad about the miscarriage, but Chandler was always there to help her through it.  He would reassure her that everything was going to be okay and none of it was her fault.  Things between them grew even more serious and stronger.  They spent almost every waking moment together and Chandler slept over practically every night.  Seeing this, Rachel proposed that Chandler move in with Monica and she would move in with Joey.  A week later, all the moving was done and everyone was very happy, especially the two lovebirds.  Monica seemed to be all right after everything that had happened and no on mentioned it ever again.  Even though she put on a brave face, she would occasionally brake down when she was alone.  The doctor had told her that this was common, but everything was still a little painful for her.  She was lucky that she had such great friends and a fantastic boyfriend who she loved very much.  

-Back To Present-

"Yeah, Chandler, I don't like to think of that much," Monica sighed.  She spent months getting over it and tried to keep herself from thinking about it.

"I know, sweetie."  Chandler looked lovingly at his wife, knowing this was a touchy subject for her.

"So, what exactly about that would you change?"  Monica asked curiously.

"Everything, except for the "I Love Yous".  They were our first."

"I know, too bad the circumstances were like that though."  Chandler pulled her into a hug and they lied down on the bed together.  He stroked her hair as she rested her head on his chest.  She listened to his heartbeat, and enjoyed the regularity.  She was pretty sure that she knew what the other thing he wanted to change was, but she just had to ask.

"Honey, what else would you want to change?"

To Be Continued.  This chapter was kind of short, but the next will be longer.  Please review because the more feedback I get, the faster I write-haha.  Thanks!!!


	3. The Disappearance

Looking Back: A Continuation Of  "Comfy Clothes" 

**Author:** Alely7

**Summary:** Monica and Chandler look back at certain events of their life together.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters and this is purely for enjoyment.  No profits will be made.  

**Foreword:** I don't think any of these happenings have already been done, but if they have, I am sorry and I did not know.  I am still kind of new at writing, so I am warning you now that this might be not great.  This is a continuation of one of my other stories, Comfy Clothes, and you might want to read that first, even though I don't think it is absolutely necessary.  Anyway, please read and review! Thanks!

(AN: Just so you know, this part of my story will actually be two parts, and the first will be shorter.  So, this is Chapter 3, Chapter 4 will continue it, and then Chapter 5 and so on will be about the happy times of the relationship.  If you are confused, just ask me and I will clarify.  Enjoy!)

Chapter 3:  The Disappearance 

"Oh, well, I would change that whole thingy before, well you know, when I left," Chandler told his wife as his mind wandered back.  This was what Monica had expected and her mind wandered back too.

-9 Years Ago-

"Chandler, sweetie, wake up!"  Monica called from the kitchen.  It was six thirty and Chandler was going to be late for work.  After two minutes, she had still not gotten a response so she went into their bedroom.  Sure enough, there he was, still asleep.  She climbed onto the bed and straddled him.  This was the only surefire way to wake him up, so she bent down and gave him a kiss on the lips.  As if on cue, his eyes opened and he smiled.  She smiled too and got off of him.

"Good Morning sleepy head.  You're gonna be late." Monica said as she headed for the door.

"Ugh, can't I just stay home today?  I have a huge meeting and I just don't feel like being slapped in the ass a billion times."  There was another thing he wasn't looking forward to, but he couldn't tell Monica what it was.

"No, you stayed home on Monday.  If you do it again, you'll get fired.  Plus, I know you love to get slapped on the ass.  It's a form of flattery." Monica joked.

"Fine." Chandler reluctantly agreed and went to take a shower.  While in the bathroom, Chandler kept trying to think of how he would tell Monica.  Maybe he should just leave a letter, explaining it all.  Or maybe he should tell her face-to-face.  Maybe he would just surprise her and not say anything.  No matter what he did, he had to decide quickly.  His flight left at 11, but he had to stop off at work first to pick some things up.  He sighed after he realized he had been in the shower for almost twenty minutes.  He got out and went to get changed, but before he could reach the bedroom, Monica stopped him.  

"Sweetie, work called and they are having a few problems.  I have to go in early, but I made you some breakfast.  Have a good day!"  Monica stated cheerfully.  She loved going to work sometimes, and Chandler couldn't understand this.  

"Wait, Mon, I love you.  I will always love you.  Remember that.  And trust me, okay?"

"I love you too.  But why are you acting so weird?  What do you want me to trust?"  Monica was a little confused.  He had never acted this way before.  It was almost as if he wasn't coming back.  

"Don't worry.  Just have a good day."  

            And with that, Chandler walked into his room to get changed and to pack, while Monica left for work.  He decided he would write a letter, it being too late to tell her now.  After packing a few shirts, pants, toiletries, and other necessities, he went to the kitchen.  He found a stack of pancakes waiting for him and a lunch for later on that he could take to work, although Chandler decided he would eat it on the plane.  He easily ate the four pancakes and drank a glass of orange juice.  Then he rummaged through one of the drawers to find some paper and a pen.  After thinking about what to write for several minutes, he finally scrawled this note,

_Monica,_

_            Remember how I said that I always want you to trust me?_ _Well, now this is going to be very important.  I have to go away, but I should be back soon.  I promise I will be back.  Please don't worry, I am fine.  I love you and I always will._

_            Love,_

_                        Chandler_

            Chandler left the note on the table, picked up his lunch, his briefcase, and his luggage.  He surveyed the apartment one last time, and realized just how much he was going to miss his home.  Sure, he had just moved in a few months ago, but it was his home, with Monica.  He closed the door and locked it, just to be safe.  On his way to work, he kept worrying.  He hoped Monica would find the note and that it wouldn't fall off and slide under the couch or something like that.  All sorts of worries popped into his head, and he found that with each one, he was having a harder time dismissing them.  After a hellish cab ride there, he finally arrived at work and picked up some of his things he would need.  He talked to Doug and explained his situation.  Luckily, his boss understood and wished Chandler the best of luck.  Now all Chandler had to do was hop on the plane and hope Monica wouldn't worry too much.

            When Monica arrived home that night, she suspected Chandler would be a little upset about her not calling to say she would be home late.  She looked down at her watch and saw that it was already 10:30.  Today had been the longest day; nothing had gone right from the start.  She was just so glad to be home, and the only thing that had gotten her through the day was the fact that she would arrive home to find Chandler waiting for her.  She tried to open the door, but it didn't budge.  She realized that Chandler must have locked it on his way out.  She knocked on the door, but there was no response.  She knocked again, this time a little bit afraid.  At once, all of those things he had said that morning came rushing back to her.  No!!!!! She thought.  She looked through her purse for her keys, and finally found them.  She jammed them into the lock and burst into the apartment as quickly as possible.  Everything was dark and no one was there.  Her last hope was the bedroom.  She checked, but it was also empty.  Next, she ran to the phone.  There was a message.  She clicked the button and listened,

"Hey Mon, it's Phoebe.  I have this feeling something bad is going to happen today.  Just thought I might warn you.  Oh, and can I borrow your vacuum? Mine's broken; I think it may have sucked up my bra.  Oh well, see you tomorrow. Bye!"

            Oh god, oh god, oh god.  Phoebe was right, and she was never right.  Something terrible had happened.  Chandler was gone and she couldn't find him.  She went into the guest bedroom to cry and later fall asleep.  It was the only place without so many of his things that would just remind her that he was gone.  There was no way she could sleep in their bed without him.  Until he came back, if he ever did, her new room would be Rachel's old one.  She cried and cried, and it seemed as though she would never run out of tears.  Monica didn't sleep for more than thirty minutes that night.  She kept wondering where Chandler was, if he was ok, and if and when he was coming back.  Of course, she hadn't seen the note he had left her, but even if she had, would she really had been comforted?

            Monica got out of bed at five and started to make some coffee.  When she sat down, she noticed a note on the floor.  It was halfway underneath the couch, but she was sure that it hadn't been there yesterday morning because she had cleaned a bit when she woke up.  She picked up the note and immediately recognized Chandler's messy handwriting.  As she read it, her heart fell and tears began to well up again.  She didn't know if she was relieved to know that he was probably okay, or mad because he had left her.  She knew that even though he said he would be back, he most likely wouldn't.  He just didn't want her to think he was gone for good, not just yet anyway.  She really wanted to trust him and believe that he would be back, but the odds were against this happening.  She went over to the phone so that she could call in sick and she planned on spending the day at home, but there was no way she was going into their room.  Because then she would see his missing suitcase and empty drawers, and she just couldn't handle that.  

Chandler didn't sleep much either.  The hotel room was cold and informal, and he was still adjusting to the time difference.  He was worried about Monica and he wanted to call her, but that would ruin everything.  At five in the morning, eight New York time, he finally decided to get out if bed, giving up on any chance of sleep without Monica.  He needed her to be in his arms.  Even though he claimed he needed sleeping space, with Monica, it was different.  He took a shower to wake himself up and went downtown to a local coffee shop.  The coffee was horrible and he missed drinking it with his friends.  Feeling depressed and alone he searched for 15 Maple Lane.   

**To Be Continued.  Chapter 4 is coming soon!!! Like I said, it will be a continuation of this part, but I have decided that I would make the chapters shorter so that they can be posted more often, but don't worry because I will end up writing more chapters! Anyway, please review because it is a major motivation for me after I get home from lacrosse practice.  They make me want to write.  So, thanks for the reviews I have gotten so far!**


	4. The Confusion

Looking Back: A Continuation Of  "Comfy Clothes" 

**Author:** Alely7

**Summary:** Monica and Chandler look back at certain events of their life together.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters and this is purely for enjoyment.  No profits will be made.  

**Foreword:** I don't think any of these happenings have already been done, but if they have, I am sorry and I did not know.  I am still kind of new at writing, so I am warning you now that this might be not great.  This is a continuation of one of my other stories, Comfy Clothes, and you might want to read that first, even though I don't think it is absolutely necessary.  Anyway, please read and review! Thanks!

(AN: This is a continuation of Chapter 3, The Disappearance, and then there will be Chapter 5 and so on that are about the happy times of the relationship.  If you are confused, just ask me and I will clarify.  Also, if you have general occurrences that you would like me to incorporate such as the wedding, births, and other happy times, please let me know because I will write chapters about those in addition to the ones I already have planned.  Enjoy and please review!!)

Chapter 4: The Confusion 

**-California-**

            Chandler looked down at the scribbled sheet of paper to double check the address; he was in the right place.  There he was, in front of a massive brick house.  He had doubts about going in.  He had only met this person once before, but he was being offered so many possibilities.  Chandler walked up the cobblestone path surrounded by flowers.  She sure kept this place neat and meticulous.  When he approached the front door, he was hesitant in knocking.  Who knew exactly what was behind this door?  He was about to turn around when the door opened and a small boy of approximately 4 years greeted him with hug.  

"Are you Chandler?"  The boy asked without letting go.

"Yes I am.  Are you Charlie?"  

            The boy nodded, took Chandler's hand, and led him inside so he could introduce his mother.  The house was gorgeous; it was definitely something that Monica would adore decorating.  Charlie stopped in the kitchen and let go of his hand so he could run to his mother.  She had blonde hair and blue eyes, and she looked so familiar, but still, Chandler had trouble remembering her.  He had been so young.  

"Hi Alex, how are you?"  Chandler asked.

"Hey Channy, I'm great!  We haven't seen each other in like ages!!  What's new?"  Alex asked cheerfully.

"Wow, no one has called me Channy since I was a kid," Chandler laughed and continued.  "I'm great, but I'm only here for a little while, so we just take care of business as quickly as possible?"  He had heard that these things could take weeks or even months, but he just wanted it all over by today so he could get on with the rest of his life.

"Of course, actually, things shouldn't take more than a hour.  We just need some signatures and to clear up some logistics."  Alex said still with a smile plastered on her face.  Why is she so damn cheerful? Chandler thought.

"Okay then, let's get started."  Charlie jumped off his mother's lap and ran towards the study.  Chandler and Alex followed.

**-New York-**

"Monica, sweetie, please come out."  Rachel pleaded.  Ross, Phoebe and Joey were all standing near the door to the guest room trying to help.  There was no answer, so Ross tried.

"Mon, the note said he would be back.  Trust him, he will be back."   Or else I'll kick his ass, Ross thought.  He wanted to sound sure for Monica, but he truly wasn't.  It wasn't beyond Chandler to run off and never return, but Ross hoped this was just a misunderstanding.  There was still no answer so Joey tried.

"Monica!  I'm so sorry but I just spilled a bowl of cereal and the milk and cereal is everywhere."

            The door opened suddenly and Monica peeked her tear stained face out.  She walked out and scanned the room.

"Joey, I see no spills.  What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, Joey lied so you would come out," Phoebe said matter-of-factly.  "We need to talk to you sweetie."

"Monica, Chandler said he would be back.  You have to believe him.  He loves you and would never leave you.  He probably just went on a business trip." Rachel said.

"Or maybe he had to help an old friend out," Ross attempted to help.

"Or maybe his dead aunt left him some money that he had to collect but he wanted to surprise you," Phoebe explained.

"He doesn't have any aunts, or at least I don't think he does.  But you're right Rachel, he probably went on a business trip and it was last minute so he had to write the note instead of tell me."  Monica reassured herself.  This had to be it.  She kept repeating this to herself.    

**-California-**

"Okay, well that's it.  I'll take care of everything else.  And I hope things work out with you and Monica.  From what you've told me, you two seem perfect for each other."  Alex said as she showed her cousin Chandler to the door.  Little Charlie, her son, followed close behind.

"Well, thanks so much Alex.  I really appreciate everything.  And I am sure things will work out.  I was actually planning on proposing to her when I got home.  I was going to use some of the money that Aunt Gramia left me to buy the ring."  Chandler said smiling.  He was relieved that this only took part of the day, and he was a lot richer.  He could go ring shopping, have lunch and get back to New York by tomorrow morning if he took the Red-Eye.  

"Oh, really?  That's great Channy!  Oooh, I have an idea.  Wait here for a sec."  Alex said as she ran back towards the study.  Charlie and Chandler were left standing there staring at each other, neither of them saying a word.  Charlie was a very adorable boy and he actually looked a lot like Chandler had when he was young.  Just seeing him made Chandler want a son, or a daughter.  Actually, he wanted both.  A few moments later, Alex came running back with a small velvet box in her hand.

"Here Chandler.  This was Aunt Gramia's engagement ring.  She actually left it to me, but there's no use for it now."  Alex said this as she held up her left hand to show a sparkling diamond.  "I want you to give it to Monica."

            Chandler opened the box and he was shocked by how beautiful the ring was.  It was white gold with a large diamond in the center.  On either side of the diamond were smaller sapphires.  It was perfect because he knew that Monica loved sapphires. 

"Wow, Alex, this is beautiful.  Thank you so much, I know that Monica will love it."  Chandler smiled.

"Well, I want you to promise to call me as soon as she says yes.  And don't forget to invite me to your wedding."

"Don't worry.  I promise to call.  Now, I better be going.  Now that I don't need to buy the ring, I am going to try and catch an early flight home."

            Chandler thanked her again and said goodbye to the both of them.  He left their house much happier and went to his hotel room to gather his things.  When he arrived at the airport, he was relieved to find that there was one seat left on a flight that left for New York in less than an hour.  At this rate, Chandler would make it home late that night.  

**-New York-**

            Monica woke up with a start.  Then she heard it again, someone was trying to enter the apartment.  She looked around the room and grabbed one of Chandler's golf clubs.  With her weapon in position, she ventured out into the living room and went to turn on the lights.  But before she could, Chandler opened the door and Monica swung. 

"Owww, owww, ouch!  Monica, it's me, Chandler!  What the hell are you doing?"  Chandler cried in pain, clutching his leg. 

"Oh my god, Chandler, I am so sorry.  I thought you were a robber!"  Monica couldn't believe that she had just hit her boyfriend with his golf club.  She also couldn't believe he was back.  She wasn't sure if she should be happy or pissed.  Nonetheless, she helped him over to the couch and went to get some ice for his leg.  Before she placed it on his leg, she said,

"Well…?!?!?!"

"What?"

"Aren't you going to explain why you left without telling me?  The letter doesn't count because it was so damn vague.  You scared the hell out of me!  I thought you were gone for good."  Monica was becoming increasingly emotional and she started to cry.  All of the pent up emotions that she had tried to hide from her friends came out all at once.  

"Oh, Monica, I am so sorry, but I wanted this to be a surprise."  As Chandler said this, he pulled the velvet box out of his jacket pocket and somewhat clumsily got down on one knee.  Monica looked at him shocked.  Was he serious?

"Chandler, why are you doing this? Don't you know that I am so mad at you?"  Monica was still crying.  

Chandler looked at her, and his face showed his hurt.  He stuck the ring back in his pocket and picked up his suitcase.  He limped through the apartment, past Monica and into their bedroom.  He dropped down onto the bed and he too started to cry.  He wanted this to be perfect and he had ruined it just because he wanted Monica to be surprised.  He should have just told her, he thought.  Now, she was angry and had just basically rejected his marriage proposal.  He even thought that she was rejecting it for good.  Maybe she was using the angry tactic to say no forever.  He took the ring out once again to look at it.  It really was beautiful and it reminded him of Monica. He had just assumed she would say yes, and in fact, he had spent the whole plane ride coming up with a speech to use as the actual proposal.  He took at a piece of paper and decided to write her a letter explaining everything.  He had a lot of trouble figuring out how to put it and he was extremely tired, so he rested his eyes.  

            Meanwhile, Monica wandered into the guest room and couldn't believe that Chandler was back and that he had proposed and that she had yelled at him.  Maybe he had a reasonable explanation.  Maybe she should apologize first.  But no, he was the one who took off.  She didn't need to do anything; he was the one who needed to do the talking.  Although, it seemed as though he was planning on saying something when he got down on one knee and pulled out the box.  What have I done? She thought.  Maybe it wasn't too late.  She walked out of the guest room and into their bedroom where Chandler presumably was.  It was too late, at least for tonight anyway.  Chandler was asleep on the bed with the ring box on his chest.  Monica watched as the ring rose and fell with his breaths.  The she saw a piece of paper lying next to him.  Her curiosity got the better of her and she picked it up.  It was blank.  Maybe he was going to leave and write another letter saying good-bye.  She panicked and decided to stay there that so when he woke up, she wouldn't let him go anywhere. 

            Chandler woke up late the next morning.  Between the day of traveling yesterday and his late night rendezvous with Monica, he was exhausted.  His leg was throbbing and the light coming in through the window was blinding.  He rolled over, unaware that Monica was lying next to him.  Monica woke up when she felt someone on her arm.  Chandler, also feeling something, became more alert.

"Oh, god, Mon, you scared the shit out of me."  Chandler said.

"Sorry, but I couldn't sleep by myself again."  Monica stated groggily.  Chandler, partly out of habit and partly trying to see if she was still mad, kissed her on the cheek.  She didn't push away and Chandler took this as a good sign.  Maybe she wasn't mad anymore; after all, she was in their bed with him.  "Chandler, I'm sorry about last night.  I should have let you explain everything first before I yelled." Monica said, now fully awake.  She was pleased he had kissed her, maybe he wasn't mad.

"No, Mon, it's my fault.  I should have told you what I was doing.  It's just that I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well, it certainly was a surprise."  Monica smiled and picked up the ring box she had put on the bedside table last night.  She had resisted the urge to look at it last night because it just didn't feel right.  She wanted to see it when he presented it to her rightfully.  Chandler took the ring and hopped off of the bed.  He kneeled down beside her and opened the lid.

"Monica, this past year has been the best of my life.  If you'd asked me two years ago if I though life could be this great, I would have said no, because I never believed in love.  Then, we had those two amazing days together and it just clicked.  I immediately knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.  For this past year, I have found myself at work daydreaming about our wedding and our children.  I have never done this before with any other girlfriend, and that's because you're special.  You are the one woman I see spending the rest of my life with.  I know everything hasn't been easy, but part of it is making us work.  The reason I went away is because my Aunt Gramia died.  My cousin, Alex, called me a few days ago and told me that my Aunt had left me some money and that I would need to go to California immediately to sign a few papers so that the transaction would be complete.  I was going to use the money to buy you a ring, and I wanted all of this to be a surprise.  We would still have plenty of money left over to live very comfortably.  When I was about to leave to come back to New York, Alex said that she wanted me to have my Aunt's engagement ring that was left to Alex.  She is already married and therefore didn't need it, so I am giving it to you.  As soon as I saw it, I imagined your face when I gave it to you.  I knew that you would like it because it suits you perfectly.  So, Monica Gellar, will you marry me?"  By this time, both of them had tears in their eyes.  

"Oh, Chandler, yes! Yes, I will marry you! I would love to marry you!!"  Monica exclaimed.

            Chandler slipped the ring onto her finger.  It was a perfect fit.

**-Back To Present-**

"Yeah, but I would only change part of that, because we did end up engaged," Chandler smiled as he hugged his wife.

"I wish that you had told me you had to go to collect your dead Aunt's money.  It still would have been a surprise.  And I would not have been so worried. "

"Yea, well, I was stupid back then."

"Not too stupid, Mr. Bing.  You did have a wonderful proposal speech that made me go weak at the knees.  And I did say yes.  You were definitely charming."  Monica smiled.  Sure, there were things that she wished she could change in their relationship, but most of it was fantastic.  Monica started replaying the happiest times of their relationship in her head.

"You're thinking about all the good times, aren't you?"  Chandler read her mind.  He was always able to do that and he often joked that Phoebe had rubbed off on him.

"Yep."  She stated simply, still off in her own little world.

"Which one in particular?"

"I thought you could read my mind?"  She joked.

"Well, the talent comes and goes."

T o be continued.  Next are the happy times!!! Yay!! So, like I said before, if you have any suggestions or ideas, tell me and I will try and incorporate them.  Thanks for reading, so please please please review because they are major motivators.  Haha.  Thanks!


	5. The Good Thanksgiving

Looking Back: A Continuation Of  "Comfy Clothes" 

**Author:** Alely7

**Summary:** Monica and Chandler look back at certain events of their life together.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters and this is purely for enjoyment.  No profits will be made.  

Chapter 5: The Good Thanksgiving 

"Chandler, sweetie, come out here and help set the table.  Everyone is going to be here in a few minutes and I want it all to be perfect."  Monica called out to her husband.  Seconds later she heard a groan from their room and then the door opened.  Chandler dejectedly walked over to the table and started setting the places.  

"Mon, why are you making me do this?  You know that I loathe Thanksgiving."  Chandler exaggerated the word loath.

"Please Chandler.  You're not touching any of the food, just putting out plates and stuff.  I need everything to be perfect so my mother doesn't put me down the whole night.  She looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"I hope we never have a daughter with those eyes," he said.  They were mesmerizing.  "She would so have me wrapped around her little finger."  Monica smiled at the idea of a daughter.  "I'll do it, but you owe me big time."  Chandler said half serious.  She knew exactly what he wanted.  A bubble bath.

"Thanks honey."  Monica replied and then busied herself with the food.  Just moments after Chandler finished the table, Joey came rushing in looking for food.  Then came Rachel and Phoebe.  Monica's parents were coming with Ross.  Rachel, Joey, and Phoebe settled themselves on the couch while Chandler asked his wife if she needed any more help.  After her response saying no, he too sat himself down to watch the football game with Joey.  

            Just a few minutes later, Ross came in with the Geller's.  As soon as Judy Geller walked into the room, she commented on Monica's clothing.  Nothing was ever good enough for her.

"Oh, Monica, darling, why would you ever wear those shoes with that skirt." Judy commented before surveying the room.    Monica rolled her eyes and Chandler squeezed her shoulders.  She was prepared for a long night ahead full of complaints and putdowns.  Chandler too was ready for it, but the only thing he could do was comfort Monica and compliment her as often as possible.  He knew how hard she had worked on this meal and how she desperately wanted her mother to appreciate what she had done.  Now that Monica was married, Judy shouldn't have much else to say, or so Chandler thought.  As everyone sat down to eat, she made another comment on how Monica's hands were too dry and how she needed to wear less rings.  According to her mother, her wedding and engagement rings were enough.  Monica sighed and shot a knowing glance to Chandler.  Dinner had only just started so they had a ways to go.  Throughout the meal, Judy made seemingly casual comments on Monica and her food.  Not one of them had been complimentary.  

"Oh my little Harmonica, that meal was delicious," her father stated as he leaned back in his chair and clutched his stomach.  Monica was grateful that at least one parent cared.

"Yeah, sweetie thanks for my chicken and macaroni.  It was perfect." Chandler smiled as he grabbed her hand.

            All the rest of the gang added compliments and thanks.  Her meal was utterly perfect and everyone, except for her mother, appreciated her hard work.  

"Well, it wasn't the best.  The turkey was a tad dry.  Maybe next time cook it for a little shorter."  Judy stated as if she were the chef.

Monica clenched her teeth and plastered on a fake smile.  Chandler squeezed her hand underneath the table.  Little did she know, her mother was about to continue.

"Now, Monica and Chandler, why are you waiting so long to have children.  It's been about six months.  Dear, are you trying to make sure I never get anymore grandchildren?" She said in a chilling tone.

It was the last straw for Monica; she couldn't take it any longer.  "No, Mom, I'm not.  You'll have one in less than eight months."  Monica couldn't believe she had just blurted it out like that.  She had this whole special thing planned for Chandler.  She had wanted this to be his first good Thanksgiving and now she had just ruined it.

Before anyone else could respond, Judy did.  "Oh, finally, dear.  It's about time." She said nonchalantly before sipping some of her wine.

"No, Mom, what I said was that you'll have one in less than eight months probably, after I get pregnant.  These days, more and more babies are coming premature."  Monica tried to cover it up.

"Oh, well, since you used to be fat, when you do finally get pregnant, you will most likely gain a lot of weight.  I would be careful."  She warned.  Monica frowned and looked down at her stomach, causing her friends to believe that she was indeed pregnant.  

"Are you pregnant?"  All of her friends asked at once, minus Chandler, who asked the same just seconds later.  

"No…" Monica said hesitantly.  It was obvious she was lying, but neither of her parents could notice.  

            Monica stood up and led Chandler, who was still in shock, into their bedroom.  She closed the door, sat down on, and motioned for him to sit next to her.  She was about to talk when Chandler opened his mouth,  "Are we really going to have a baby?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes we are.  I'm about a month and a half along.  Chandler, I'm sorry I told everyone like that.  I was planning on telling you later tonight.  I was going to make it really special so we could break this string of bad Thanksgivings."  
  


"We're going to have a baby.  I am going to be a Dad.  Wow."  He was still smiling.  It sure was shocking, but it was great.  He hoped Monica knew just how excited he was.  

"I know!  I'm going to be a Mom!" Monica said in her usual excited way.  Chandler opened up his arms and she settled her head in his chest.  He kissed her head repeatedly and never wanted to let her go.  They remained this way for several minutes before they heard a knock on the door.  Both of their minds were flooded with images of children.  Chandler assumed that if it were a girl, she would look just like Monica.  He hoped that a boy would look like her too.  Monica kept thinking about all of the preparations and how she was finally going to be a mother.  She had waited so long for this and she was absolutely elated because Chandler had taken the news so well, especially considering the way he found out.  

"Monica! Open up! I'm ready for dessert! Come on!"  Joey shouted into the door.  Monica and Chandler returned to reality and smiled at the wonder that is Joey.  He could always innocently spoil something special. 

"Coming Joey," Chandler responded.  He stood up and motioned for Monica to rise.  He looked into her eyes and said, "Monica, this has been a great Thanksgiving.  There is so much that I am grateful for.  Hopefully, it is the first of many." She smiled as he kissed her on the lips and then on her stomach.  He took her hand and led her to the living room and their waiting dinner guests.  Neither knew if her Mother would be happy, but it didn't matter, because they were.  

-Back To Present-

            Monica looked down at her stomach.  All of her pregnancies had been magical and she was so excited that she got to do it again.  Chandler too was thrilled.  It seemed like only yesterday when he had brought home Brenan from the hospital.  All of his kids were growing up, but he would get to experience it again.  Monica yawned and Chandler realized that she must be exhausted.  It was almost eleven thirty and she had been up since five.  He hadn't even noticed, but he was tired too.  He went to the closet and took out their pajamas.  They both dressed and brushed their teeth.  It was a habit, but every night that got ready together.  Sometimes it is the little things that mean the most.  

**Well, I am not sure if it will be continued.  I haven't really gotten much feedback, so I don't think I will continue this because I don't know if many people are interested.  Anyway, please review because maybe then I'll change my mind.  **

**            -Alex-**


End file.
